Tonterías
by Liamon
Summary: De a uno, de a dos, de a tres. Es igual la forma, el momento, el lugar. Da lo mismo. No deja de ser igual de problemático. Triángulo "amoroso" Craig/Kenny/Stan. Yaoi -Facepalm-. Tabla creada para la comunidad jeuzatrois de lj. T por si las moscas ?


**Título:** "Tonterías" 1. Craig  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> South park  
><strong>Parejas:<strong> Kenny/Craig/Stan  
><strong>Autor: <strong>Liamon  
><strong>Clasificación:<strong> +16  
><strong>Género:<strong> ¿Humor negro? Ermmm ¿Angst? Yaoi~  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> South park no me pertenece. Propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.  
><strong>Sumario: <strong>De a uno, de a dos, de a tres. Es igual la forma, el momento, el lugar. Da lo mismo. No deja de ser igual de problemático.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Palabras malas que los niños buenos nunca usarían~ Primer escrito en siglos, subido a la carrera. No me hago responsable si los ojos del lector arden en llamas antes, mientras o después de leer esto. Notas irrelevantes al final.  
><strong>Número de Palabras:<strong> 930.

**Tonterías**  
>"Craig"<p>

Matar. La palabra que llenaba su mente en estos instantes.  
>Ojo: Él podía jurar por su madre, su padre, su molesta hermana, su perro, su gata, la zorra con la que se acostó el día anterior, la del día anterior a ese, y de nuevo por su madre que su mente era sana, semi-limpia, y sin ningún pensamiento psicópata. La mayoría del tiempo.<br>Claro, cuando se trataba de ellos su cabeza se llenaba de todo tipo de ideas inimaginables y retorcidas. Pero la culpa no era suya, no señor, era culpa de los contrarios por ser tan… tan… Jodidamente hartantes.  
>¿Qué él tenía poca paciencia? Tonterías, paciencia era lo que le sobraba con las demás personas que, a diferencia de las dos que tenía enfrente, se comportaban de manera "normal". Pero la vida es tan perra que le tuvo que mandar a ese par de subnormales para que fueran precisamente sus… "amigos". Que termino tan poco adecuado.<p>

Siempre era lo mismo. Salía a dar la vuelta con aquellos dos y como la ciudad no cambiaba ni un ápice se aburrían a las dos horas de haber hecho el idiota. No sabía porque se quejaban si hacer el idiota era en lo que su miserable vida constituía la mayoría del tiempo.  
>Y, en ese terrible momento donde está cansado de pintarle el dedo a medio mundo y de paso ignorarlos, es donde la grandiosa idea nace. El invadir la casa de alguno de los tres es lo siguiente que pasa. ¿Qué casa? Nada que no se arregle con un par de golpes. O pucheros, como los que utilizaron para convencerlo, además de uno que otro berrinche del cual un niño de 5 años estaría orgulloso.<br>La palabra matar le pareció sosa y aburrida después de un tiempo, así que ahora el "suicidio" cruzaba su mente mientras una mueca de asco cruzaba sus finos y pálidos labios, resecos. No le despegaba la vista de encima a esas bestias.

Stan tenía una de esas maquinillas curiosas llamadas videojuegos, con las cuales uno se viciaba horas y horas sin darse cuenta. Para él y Kenny eran fáciles. Hay de admitir que Stan era un total negado para ello y que por eso mismo siempre prefería jugar en equipo. Equipo. La palabra equipo significaba problemas, o por lo menos para él.  
>Lo malo de todo esto consiste en que son dos los controles que se tienen. Si, solo dos. Y tres personas ansiosas de jugar cualquier tontería solo para poder sacarse el aburrimiento de encima. Y fue justamente ahí donde había empezado todo.<br>Sabiendo lo que se aproximaba fue rápido al momento de tomar uno de los mandos. Ahora, Stan y Kenny luchaban como los críos que eran por el mando que quedaba. Una lucha muy varonil, hay que aclarar, que contenía arañazos, jalones de cabello, mordidas e insultos como "Cara de caca" y "Nena". Muy varonil sin duda.

Ver a Tweek con sus constantes temblores era menos estresante que observar aquello.

La mueca de asco no hizo más que aumentar al momento de ver los ojos de aquellos. Stan y Kenny parecían divertidos con todo el jaleo que estaban haciendo en la casa de los Tucker. Sus miradas no estaban llenas de enojo, no, si no de cierto aire cómplice que posiblemente solo ellos dos entendían. Además, no podía evitar ver las sonrisas algo macabras y picaras que se dirigían uno al otro cuando se mordían y después lamían, con la excusa de curar la herida. Asqueroso.  
>No es que le molestase que lo hicieran, en absoluto. Conocendo a Kenny seguramente ya se hubiera tirado a Marsh. Más de una vez. Sin embargo, existían los moteles baratos para eso.<p>

Si esos moteles de paso que huelen a colonia barata y donde inclusive uno puede sentir el hambre de sexo apenas entrando. Existían los lugares adecuado para todo, y, definitivamente, su habitación no era el lugar adecuado. Mucho menos con él ahí, como idiota, viéndolos. Ya habían dejado el control de lado hace buen rato y solo se centraban en sus jugueteos. Inclusive le estaban ignorando… Y no, eso no significaba que le importase, solo era un hecho digno de resaltarse.  
>Impulsado por una fuerza maligna se levantó. Tomo entre sus frías manos el control sobrante y lo desconecto de la maltratada consola. Stan y Kenny pararon, siendo de repente conscientes de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y mirando con duda al pelinegro.<p>

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Craig?- Además de subnormales idiotas.

De manera calmada, y aparentemente indiferente, empezó a enredar el cable alrededor del control, como cuando se guarda para que este no se enrede con cualquier porquería que este cerca. Sin molestarse en responder la pregunta que Stan le a lanzado.  
>Lo siguiente que sucedió no se lo esperaba nadie dentro de la habitación, ni siquiera el causante. Los impulsos pueden llegar a ser totalmente desastrosos. Lástima que estos solían ser amigos de Craig cuando se cabreaba.<p>

El control salió volando por la ventana, previamente abierta, perdiéndose de la vista atónita de todos los presentes, escuchándose solo el fuerte sonido de cuando algo impacta al suelo con demasiada fuerza e inevitablemente se rompe a pedazos.

-Se joden-  
>Les pinto el dedo con toda la calma del mundo, se sentó con tranquilidad en el suelo, apretó el brillante botoncito de "Star" y la pegajosa musiquita empezó a sonar mientras él empezaba a jugar solo, ante la mirada atónita de los contrarios, que por fin se habían quedado quietos.<p>

Nada de equipos, de disgustos, de situaciones incomodas. Las cosas eran mejor así: De a uno.

* * *

><p>... TATAN 8D! Bueno, si has llegado a este punto te mereces un chocolate... corre a comprarte uno{?}<p>

La primera historia que escribo/subo en siglos~ La verdad que me gustaría saber una opinion linda pero sobretodo sincera sobre ella. Solo tienen que apretar el botoncito de haya abajito para hacerme feliz por un ratito. Manía con hablar en diminutivo~

Esto nacio viendo a mi primo y sus amigos jugar con el "kinect". Dos de sus amigos se peleaban por ver quien "lucharía" {Fideos} contra mi primo mientras este los fulminaba con la mirada como diciendo 'Malditos, se divierten sin mi'{?}

Muchas gracias por haber leído! Espero haberlos echo pasar un buen rato~

Ciao~ ( ° 3 ° )/~


End file.
